


Simple Things

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge-Ironstrange Edition [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Stephen and Tony cuddling in front of a fire after Stephen's return.





	Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> Cuddling Prompt list: https://visionarygalaxy.tumblr.com/post/187541345666/cuddling-prompts 
> 
> Four: Fireplace
> 
> OTP Prompt List: https://wonder7pickle.tumblr.com/post/175216325831/30-day-otp-writing-challenge
> 
> Day Two: Reunion

It was quiet tonight, the only exception being the crackling of the fire and the twin breathing coming from the two bodies intertwined lazily against the foot of the couch. Outside night had fallen ages ago, a cool frost beginning to creep along the edges of the windows. The fire itself was courageously fighting back the chill, aided in part by the heaps of blankets under which the sorcerer and the mechanic hid.

Stephen breathed in deeply, reveling in the familiar scent of crisping wood and metallic tang of oil. While one reminded him of his childhood, weekends spent traversing the forest with his siblings and his father’s steady hands showing him how to build a fire, the other reminded him of his future, clung to the sweaty skin of his lover as though he himself were made of metal.

It was…peaceful. A moment stolen away from the monotony of exhaustion and pain that plagued his days and nights. Naturally, it had been Tony’s idea. He’d been the one to, among protests, gather thick pillows and lay them along the floor, against the couch, uncover thick quilts and comforters to layer themselves with.

Stephen glanced up at Tony. His warm brown eyes were fixed on the flames, which danced in the dark of the irises. The expression there might be considered solemn and he supposed it might be right. This was Tony building a safe space for them both after the latest scare, after Stephen had stumbled through a portal, dirty and bleeding, only to collapse into Wong’s startled arms.

Now, Tony craved serenity, a moment to reassure them both, they were alive and well. A venture that seemed to be successful from the way they were curled against each other. Stephen had never considered himself the cuddling sort, found it too…warm and inherently uncomfortable. Now, though, he was more then willing to endure if it meant it kept the haunted look from his lover’s eyes for just a bit longer.

Stephen tilted his head into Tony’s neck, smiled when the arm around him squeezed. It wasn’t difficult to find his pulse point, lips resting oh so gently over it, simply feeling the steady thrum, the lifeblood inches from him.

Tony’s breath paused, head shifting to the side as though bearing his neck, prompting Stephen to finally kiss him properly, sucking gently at the skin and trailing kisses higher until he could nip at his sturdy jaw line.

That earned him a low, fond chuckle.

“Stephen?”

He hummed.

“I thought you had fallen asleep.”

Stephen just hummed again, moving a bit higher until he could snag Tony’s lips with his own. There was no heat behind it, not really, no intention beyond the basic need and reassurance that plagued their day to day existence.

Tony responded in kind, a hand coming up to run through Stephen’s hair absently, softly. It lasted only moments before they were both pulling back. Stephen opened his eyes only to feel his breath catch at the way the light and shadows flickered across Tony’s face, darkening his eyes and easing his expression into something…calmer, stronger than daylight usually allowed.

“Beautiful,” Tony murmured, that hand still petting at his hair.

Stephen rolled his eyes and settled more firmly against Tony, legs hooking together, and fingers intertwined as though they had all the time in the world. As though Stephen wouldn’t be leaving yet again tomorrow, and Tony wouldn’t be called away at any moment for yet another mission.

Duty and honor.

They were archaic words in today’s world. So few were tested in their physicality, morality, and spirit that they never found the true strength of themselves, of what they are worth. It was difficult, some days miserable, yet Stephen couldn’t dream of living a more fulfilled life. Wrought with danger as it may be, he at least traded safety and security for a reckless kind of love and a surety of self that was more fulfilling then any everyday existence.

“What are you thinking about?” Tony murmured.

“Life.”

Tony snorted, kissed his temple, “you’ll never get to sleep if you have an existential crisis.”

Stephen smiled, squeezed his hand, “its not a crisis, rather an acceptance.”

When there was no answer, Stephen glanced up once more, to find Tony watching him with the same indescribable look that sometimes took over his lover. It was as though Stephen were a puzzle while also in the midst of a eureka moment. He was never sure what it meant and he never really felt the need to ask. No, he simply settled his head on Tony’s shoulder, let his eyes run lazily over the red and white coals, and lost himself to memories of his siblings’ laughter and his father’s gruff voice, and Tony’s heartbeat beneath his ear.


End file.
